Untie Me
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke tied to their bed, and decides not to untie him. rated M for sex, pervertedness, and randomness.


**Title:**

**Rating: T-M**

**Pairing:NaruSasu**

**Summary: Naruto finds Sasuke tied to a bed, and decides not to untie him. Yaoi& Pervertedness.**

**A/N: This story contains mild language, sexual and adult themes, suggested themes, not suitable for viewers under 14, viewer discretion advised, parental discretion is strongly advised. Lol, Naruto is the Seme!! This story is in present tense. this is just a little drabble that I wrote in like an hour. so hope you enjoy it. oh, the song is 1, 2, Step by Ciara.**

**Warning: contains yaoi, smexy dancing, sex, and bad songs.**

Naruto enters Sasuke's room, ready to go to the movies, he freezes when he sees Sasuke laying in the bed, arms tied to the headboard. He moves quickly forward, to untie the brunette, but something in the back of his mind stops him. He climbs onto the bed, and straddles Sasuke's hips. Gently, he awakens the brunette, Sasuke looks around confused as to where he is. He looks down at the slight weight on his hips, and smiles. "Hi Naruto? What're you doing?" He asks, confusion clouding his eyes again. He pulls at the rope tiredly, when his arms don't move, he looks up. The ropes that are wound around his wrists seems to wake him up.

He looks down at Naruto again, "Untie me."

Naruto only smiles, and tilts his head to the right, as if he does't understand.

"Naruto, whatever you're thinking, don't do it." Sasuke pleads.

The blonde's smile widens, and he leans down, softly he blows a breath of air at the brunette, Sasuke flinches, as the air hits him. Naruto begins rocking his hips slightly back and forth, watching for Sasuke's reaction. The raven's eyes close, and he lets out a moaning breath.

"Do you want me Sasuke?" Naruto purrs in the brunette's ear. Sasuke moans again, "Yesss" he draws out the word in ecstasy. Naruto leans back slightly, his lips almost touch the raven's.

"Do you want me inside of you?" Naruto asks, he stops rocking his hips as he waits for an answer. Sasuke's eyes fly open, and his hips thrust up, knocking Naruto off balance, the blonde falls forward and their lips touch, as Naruto's hands land on either side of Sasuke's head. The brunette bites into Naruto's lip, holding him in place as the blonde tries to pull away. Naruto pulls hard, and frees his lip from Sasuke. "Not yet my raven beauty." Naruto says, putting his fingers on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke narrows his eyes, and glares at the blonde.

"Now what's that look for? I was just going to give you something, but if you don't want it, I guess I can just leave." Naruto says, hopping off of the bed.

"No! S-stay." Sasuke says, pulling at the ropes.

Naruto turns, and grins wickedly. "Beg."

"What?"

"Beg me to fuck you senseless, beg me to dance like a whore for you, beg me to do all of those things you like." Naruto says, advancing on the brunette.

"I... I beg of you. Please Naruto, please, fuck me until I can't walk strait, dance until your heart's content. Please, do what only you know how to do. Make me feel like the dirty w-"

"That's enough." Naruto cuts Sasuke off in mid scentence.

Sasuke's head hits the pillow, and Naruto hears him take a gasping breath, like a swimmer breaking the surface of the water.

Sasuke's back arches, and his hands pull at the rope, he makes a low guttural moan in the back of his throat, and it's the hottest thing Naruto has ever seen. He reaches for the CD player, next to the bed, and turns it on, he skips through the songs on the disk, until he finds the one he's looking for. Slowly, he begins to move his hips to the intro of the song. He begins to move a bit faster, as the song commences.

_Ladies and Gentleman! This is a Jazzy Fizzle producshizzle! Missy! The princess is here! Ciara!_

Naruto shakes his hips a bit more, and raises his arms above his head, bending his elbows, he lets his hands fall to his back. Sasuke looks over at the blonde curiously, as the music starts, and he pulls at the rope with a little more vigor, his eyes glaze over with lust.

_This beat is, automatic, super sonic, hypnotic, funky fresh._

Naruto arches his back, and slides his hands down his stomach, they come to a stop just above the waistband of his sweat pants. Sasuke, lets out a moan, and struggles with the rope.

_Work my body, so malady, this beat rolls right through my chest._

_Everybody, mom and papy, came to party, grab somebody._

Naruto slides his fingers under his shirt, and pulls it over his head. Sasuke stares at the boy in front of him with lust. 'He's stripping.' he thought to himself.

_Work your body, Work your body, let me see you one, two, step_

_Rock it, don't stop it, everybody get on the floor_

Naruto's hands slide into his pants, and begin to slowly slide them down. Sasuke watches, his eyes fixed on the sight before him. He can feel the precum run down the side of his cock.

_Came to party up, we are bout to get it on_

_Let me see you, one, two, step, I love it when you one, two, step_

Naruto steps out of his pants, and kicks them to the opposite wall. He begins to slowly walk toward Sasuke, his dick stands proudly, waiting to be buried in something. Sasuke's mouth waters, as Naruto reaches into the bedside drawer, and pulls out a bottle.

_Everybody one, two, step, we are bout to get it on._

Naruto pulls Sasuke's boxers down roughly, his lust showing in his impatience. Naruto inserts his finger into Sasuke, thrusting it in, and out. Sasuke moans loudly, and thrusts his hips back against Naruto's hand. The blonde adds a second finger, and scissors them, to stretch to muscle. Soon after, he adds a third finger, and thrusts into the brunette until he thinks that Sasuke is ready for him. He pulls his fingers out, and positions himself silently. He places his lips on Sasuke's, and thrusts into him. The brunette stifles his cry, as Naruto fills him.

Naruto begins thrusting, soon after, just slightly too soon for Sasuke to adjust to him. The brunette feels pain shoot up his spine, and gasps at the feeling. Naruto looks down at the slight sound, and grins. Leaning down slightly he places his lips on Sasuke's ear. "Now you see how I feel."

Sasuke blushes, and turns away. He would have to wait longer before he begins fucking. He doesn't want his Uke feeling this every time. He feels a hand on his cock, and he looks down. From the look on Naruto's face, Sasuke can tell that he's almost there. Sasuke closes his eyes, and concentrates on the jumble of feelings, and emotions he's experiencing. They fill his mind, pushing him closer, and closer to the edge, until he falls over. His climax is reasonably silent, but Naruto screams his pleasure to the heavens. Sasuke opens his eyes as he feels Naruto drop onto the bed.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto says, reaching up and untieing the brunette.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke answers, embracing his partner.

Together they drift into a peaceful sleep both are positive that this feeling of euphoria will last forever, and really it will, as long as there is SasuNaru.

**lol, I had to put in that last comment. lol XD.**

**anyways, tell me what you think. I know it's a bit hurried, but I only had so much time to write... um, no sequels for this one. This is it. so, enjoy it while it lasts. XD**

**see you.**


End file.
